Un ángel llora
by Selene Ortega
Summary: SERENA DURANTE SU VIDA A TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS Y NO SABE COMO LIDIAR CON ELLOS ESPECILAMENTE POR CIERTO CHICO QUE SIGUE CERCA DE ELLA SIN ELLA SABERLO
1. AVISO

Un angel llora

AVISO: LO SIENTO MUCHO POR NO ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO PERO EN MI CUENTA NO PODIA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS POR LO QUE NO ENCONTRABA MIS HISTORIAS Y HE VUELTO A CREAR OTRA CUENTA Y ESTOY AQUÍ DE VUELTA.

LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENIA EN LA OTRA CUENTA LAS VOLVERE A HACER ES DECIR QUE ESTA LA HARE DESDE EL INICIO PERO CON MODIFICACIONES Y LAS OTRAS TAMBIEN.

ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR NO APARECER DURANTE MESES Y NO ES QUE NO QUIERA ACTUALIZAR, DE HECHO YA TENIA EL CAPITULO PREPARADO PARA SUBIRLO.

ESPERO QUE ESTEN DE ACUERDO EN MODIFICAR LA HISTORIA Y LES DECEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

ME DESPIDO

SERENAORTEGA AHORA : SELENE ORTEGA


	2. Capitulo 1

**UN ANGEL LLORA**

Nota: esta historia la modifique un poco pero la trama sigue siendo el mismo, no puede seguir con la otra porque no encuentro las historias en mi cuenta y volví a crear otra y espero que disfruten la nueva historia

CAPITULO 1: ¿CONOCIENDONOS?

Una joven camina con tranquilidad a la universidad mientras el viento soplaba sus cabellos rubios ahora hasta su cintura atado en una coleta alta, los cerezos caían y volaban por el viento acariciando su rostro y sus ojos azules como el cielo lucían un poco tristes mientras se detiene en un parque conocido por ella mira el reloj y marca las 7:45 todavía era temprano, se sentó en una banca mientras los recuerdos de su pasado volvían y una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué a mí? No comprendo tengo tres hijos a los que quiero pero todavía me haces mucha falta, te extraño decía mientras lloraba y alguien la escuchaba escondido detrás de un árbol

 _ **Flashback**_

Una jovencita de 16 años corría muy rápido si no llegaría tarde a su preparatoria, llego faltando un minuto para que tocara la campana y se sentó en el único puesto desocupado y tuvo que rezar para que todo estuviera bien porque para su "fortuna" según sus compañeras ya que le toco sentarse junto a Darien Shields pero para ella era la muerte en persona ya que el también para desgracia suya es su prometido gracias a las madres de ambos , según los preparativos para la boda se casarían justamente cuando ambos tengan 17 años es decir dentro de 4 meses estaría casada con su verdugo .

-Llegas tarde niña me dijo el arrogante de Darien

-Legue un minuto antes de que toque el timbre o estas sordo había dicho en ese entonces

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero que para mi desgracia y sé que también la tuya nos toca sentarnos junto dijo con una sonrisa que en ese entonces me hacia poner extraña pero ahora ya sé que significaba

-Te odio le dije antes de que la maestra entrara al salón y Mina detrás de ella

-señorita AINO porque no entra y pide permiso con educación dijo y Mina que se encontraba gateando para llegar al puesto que estaba detrás de mí se levanto riendo – Ay pobre criatura que usted lleva en su interior no sabe qué clase de madre le toco dijo la profesora Mónica-si mi amiga estaba embarazada lleva 3 meses de embarazo ella se sentó y empezó la clase más aburrida del mundo es que en las matemáticas no soy buena

En el receso me dirigí hacia un árbol de cerezo que hay detrás de la preparatoria y contemple como caían hasta que de repente alguien me agarro de la mano y sentí unos labios encima de los míos el beso fue largo con mi "enemigo" y cuando nos separamos nos vimos a los ojos solo un momento nuestros ojos se conectaron y de repente se rio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acoso viste a un payaso? Le pregunte sonrojada y él me miro

-es que te sorprendí verdad Serena dijo y me di cuenta a que se refería

-si tuviera una cámara te vise mostrado cual fue tu reacción y como te quedaste dijo y sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar ¿raro no? Porque lloraría porque lo odio

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto y dejo de reír

-es que… es que… ese…Era…mi… primer beso dije mientras lloraba

-solo por eso lloras deja de comportarte como una niña dijo enojado

-te odio le dije y Salí corriendo al parecer nunca seriamos amigos

 _ **Fin del**_ _**Flashback**_

Serena se seco las lagrimas mientras se tocaba sus labios hace 6 años que había dado su primer beso, se levanto y fue caminando a la universidad y fue ahí cuando cruzaba la calle de forma despistada un carro de color negro casi la atropella y se salvo gracias a una persona que la agarro a tiempo

-muchas gracias dijo Serena agradeciéndole a aquella persona

-en la próxima camina con más cuidado dijo el joven de cabellos negros

-si dijo Serena

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me pregunto el joven

\- Serena Tsukino dijo mientras caminaban –y el tuyo

-Endymion Chiba dijo el

¿Cuántos años tienes? dijo serena

23 y ¿tu? Pregunto -23 dijo serena

-¿hacia dónde vas Endymion? Pregunto Serena

\- a la universidad ¿no? Dijo con sarcasmo y ambos rieron

 **Continuara….**


	3. ¿AYUDA?

**UN ANGEL LLORA**

CAPITULO 2: ¿AYUDA?

Endymion pov

Mientras caminábamos a la universidad Serena y Endymion se encontraron con Mina

-Buenos días Mina dijo Serena

-Buenos días Serena dijo Mina mirándome

-Serena, ¿Quién es? Dijo Mina mirándome con… ¿amenaza? Un momento Mina no era así

-Mina el es Endymion Chiba, Endymion ella es Mina Aino dijo Serena presentándonos

-y… ¿Cómo lo conoces? Pregunto Mina

-es que camina distraída hacia la universidad y por poco me atropella un auto y él me salvo ¿Por qué preguntas? Dijo Serena con inocencia

-¡por poco te atropella un auto! En que pensabas Serena dijo Mina muy enojada

-me distraje no fue culpa mía dijo Serena enojada

-vámonos que se hace tarde dijo Mina mientras empujaba a Serena hacia adelante

-contigo hablo después Shields dijo Mina mientras alcanzaba a Serena y yo más atrás de ella o llegaríamos tarde

Varias horas después

-de que querías hablar Aino dije con naturalidad

-¿Por qué has vuelto? Dijo Mina enojada, me descubrió enserio no me lo creo que los años han pasado y ella a cambiado

-te diste cuenta ¿no? Mina dije mirándola a los ojos

-sé lo que me pedirás y no diré nada dijo ella mirando a Serena a lo lejas mientras ella salía de la universidad

-pero si me entero que la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo dijo Mina

-claro ya se dije animado

-te voy a apoyar porque Serena no es muy feliz que digamos dijo Mina

-si he notado que hay muchos cambios en todos especialmente en Serena dije

-dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi hija así que sabes tendrás que ir dijo Mina

-si claro que iré y veré a mis hijos dije

-te ayudare para que ambos no sufran entendido nos vemos se hace tarde dijo y se fue Mina ahora es puntual eso me sorprende

-bueno parece que alguien me descubrió, me dije mentalmente

Mientras caminaba vi a Serena con mis hijos claro ellos tenían el uniforme de escuela en una heladería algún día volvería a estar con ellos me dije y camine hasta mi departamento pensando en que hubiera pasado se le decía mis sentimientos a Serena hace 6 años atrás…

Continuara…

Nota: hola disculpen si los capitulo son cortos pero los primeros serán así espero que la historia les agrade y que es un regalo ya que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños el 28 de marzo decidí subir el capitulo bueno nos vemos en el capítulo 3


	4. Resumen de un recuerdo

**Un ángel llora**

 **Capitulo 3: resumido en un recuerdo**

Serena pov

Mientras caminaba hacia la heladería con mis hijos sentí una mirada me voltee a ver pero no vi a nadie compramos los helados y nos fuimos a casa, mis hijos hablan muy felices por el primer día de clases pero algo me dejo en preocupación.

-mami sabes hoy entro un alumno nuevo a mi salón dijo Rini

-y ¿Cómo se llama? Pregunte a mi hija

-Helios Black y es el novio de Rini dijo Darien con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Rini

-¿pero qué dices? eres un tonto dijo Rini enojada

-¡que dijiste enana! Dijo el niño enojando

-¿Cómo me dijiste? dijo la pequeña muy enojada

\- enana dijo él con cara de pocos amigos

-¡yo no soy ninguna enana! Dijo la pelirosa juntando su rostro con su hermano así empezando una pelea interminable, pero en ese instante Darien le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermana callándola al instante

-¿pero qué hiciste? Dijo la niña sonrojada ya que era la primera vez que su hermano hacia _**eso**_

-nada solo quería que te callaras dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas

Serena observaba a sus hijos y sin darse cuenta un recuerdo llego a su mente

 **FLASHBACK**

Un par de niños de primaria estaban tranquilamente sentados en una banca del parque mientras tomaban su helado, se los veía tan lindos y tranquilos que parecían novios pero para sus amigos que todavía estaban comprando el helado se les hacía muy extraño ya que ambos estaban sentados juntos y tranquilos pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho porque sin darse cuenta Serena había probado un poco del helado de chocolate de Darien y el se enojo mucho

-¡oye! ¿Por qué comes de mi helado sin permiso? Dijo el niño enojado

-solo quería probar un poco dijo Serena con una sonrisa de inocencia fingida y Darien se dio cuenta de eso por lo que se enojo aun mas y claro no se iba aquedar con los brazos cruzados entonces el también probo el de Serena y ella se enojo

-¡qué crees que haces! Dijo mas enojada que el

-te comiste mi helado dijo la niña sacando su lengua y Darien estaba muy enojado pero en su mente se le paso una idea por lo cual sonrió pero Serena no noto eso y cuando terminaron su helado él se acerco un poco

-¿estás segura que no te arrepientes de haberte comido mi helado? Dijo el niño sonriendo haciendo que Serena se asuste un poco

\- ¿Por qué te acercas a mi? Pregunto serena asustada y Darien comenzó a acerca su rostro al de ella, y serena no podía pensar en cómo escapar de la situación una vez que el estuvo a solo unos centímetros de su rostro hasta que él le dio un beso cerca de sus labios y ella se sonrojo y él lo noto cuando se separo que la cara de la niña estaba de un color rojo carmesí, mientras sus amigos estaban observando la escena con asombro e inmóviles por lo que ocurrió, entonces Serena salió de su estado de shock cuando escucho la risa de Darien.

-¿pero qué hiciste? Dijo Serena enojada

-nada solo tómalo como mi venganza dijo el riéndose

-te odio dijo serena todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil

-y yo el doble dijo el sonriendo y tomándole la mano haciéndola sonrojar y cuando lo miro a los ojos el también estaba sonrojado pero el momento se daño cuando empezó a llover

\- ¡hey! Parejita está lloviendo dijo Haruka haciéndolos reaccionar y que empiezo una pelea interminable por lo que dijo Haruka

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ahora que lo pensaba bien ella y Darien en ese momento tenían 8 años y en realidad que le tomo por sorpresa que él le hubiera besado cerca de los labios, ahora que lo piensa él desde niño fue un poco atrevido pero se tranquilizo un poco en secundaria pero recordándolo bien cuando estaban a solas en algún lugar o haciendo el aseo del salón o cuando quedaban castigados después de clases por sus peleas _**absurdas**_ siempre la terminaba arrinconando contra la pared más cercana a ellos y claro cuando eran descubiertos por algunos de sus amigos porque por _**casualidad**_ se le quedaban algo en el salón o porque pasaban por ahí y en preparatoria había vuelto el Darien atrevido pero ahora acosador por así decirlo pero claro cuando tenia oportunidad la seguía poniendo en una pared pero ahora no solo hacían contacto visual si no que se terminaban besando bueno eso solo fue el primer año porque en el segundo terminaban además de besarse hacían algo mas eran recuerdos que jamás olvidaría

-Mama dijo Rini al notar que su madre lloraba

\- ¿qué sucede Rini? Dijo serena secándose las lágrimas

-estabas llorando ¿Por qué? Pregunto la niña mirándola

-no es nada dijo tratando de evadir _**el tema**_ pero no pudo fácilmente porque en eso se parecía su hija a su ex esposo que era inteligente y no se rendía fácilmente y claro podría parecerse físicamente a ella pero el carácter era idéntico al de él a lo contrario de Darien el podría parecerse a su _**queridísimo y extrañado**_ ex esposo pero en carácter era idéntico al mío pero al ver la escena de la pelea de ellos y como termino esta me sorprende que haya salido igual a su padre cuando era pequeño , sus dos hijos eran actualmente su vida y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria pero desde hace unas horas tuvo la sensación de estar con alguien conocido pero creo que es imaginación mía me decía mientras caminábamos hasta la casa creo que estoy un poco paranoica dijo ella cuando volvió a mirar atrás porque sentía que alguien la seguía

 _ **Fin del pov**_

Mientras Serena entraba a su casa alguien escondido la miraba a decir verdad eran tres figuras dos altas y una muy pequeña

-Mama ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto la voz de un niño pequeño

-espera un momento dijo la otra figura que parecía la de una mujer

-Papa vamos dime ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dijo el niño con voz suplicante

\- ya te diré que tendrás que hacer tu todavía estas muy pequeño pero estoy seguro que lo harás bien dijo la figura de un hombre alto

\- ¿si lo hago me van a querer y a tratar con amor como una verdadera familia? Pregunto el niño con inocencia

\- si hijo te vamos a querer como si fuéramos una familia feliz dijo la mujer poniéndose a la altura de su hijo y mirándolo como si lo quisiera aunque no se sabía si eso era verdad

-entonces me esforzare al máximo dijo el animado

-cuando lleguemos a casa te lo explicare dijo el hombre mientras se alejaban del lugar el hombre pensaba "si tan solo me hubieras amado a mi no tendrías esta vida mi querida Serena "y se alejo con esos pensamientos y con la sensación de que su historia estaba resumida en un recuerdo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota:** aquí les deje el capitulo a decir verdad creo que es muy largo y bueno lo hice así para recompensar el tiempo en que no he subido espero que les guste el capitulo y que sigan leyendo mi historia nos vemos


	5. Sospechas

**Un ángel llora**

 **Capitulo 3: Sospechas**

 **Rini pov**

Hoy era un día normal para mi había salido un poco antes de casa para ir a la primaria se preguntaran porque estoy sola bueno mi hermano sigue durmiendo en casa a pesar que estamos en la misma primaria y salón el siempre llega un poco tarde, por no decir que siempre llega un segundo antes que el maestro, por lo que se eso lo heredo de mi mama lo de despertarse tarde, claro lo de llegar antes que el maestro siempre es porque el es bueno en los deportes igual a papa bueno cambiando el tema llegue al salón a las 7:20 am muy temprano para que mis compañeros vengan al salón a decir verdad ellos son muy perezosos igual que mi hermano siempre llegan antes que el maestro o después que haya entrado diría que son pocos los que llegan temprano.

-que aburrido llegar al salón y no encontrarte a nadie dije aburrida estaba a punto de salir del salón ya que recién había pasado 10 minutos y era aburrido estar como tonta esperando hasta que me tropecé con alguien

-¡porque no te fijas por donde caminas! Dije solo faltaba que sea mi hermano que piensa que llega tarde estaba dispuesta a reclamarle cuando me di cuenta que era Helios

-lo siento pensé que era mi hermano y… dije hasta que el me dio la mano para levantarme del suelo pero cuando toque su mano sentí que el tiempo se detuvo hasta que escuche algo que me hizo reaccionar

-¡buenos días! ¡Quieren quitarse de la puerta que no dejan pasar! Dijo Darien enojado y _¿celoso?_

-lo siento dijo ya cuando estaba de pie

-no yo tuve la culpa, Salí sin fijarme quien estaba delante dije y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas

-¿hola? Siguen delante de la puerta dijo mi hermano al ver que no nos movíamos

-¿quieren salir de la puerta de una buena vez? Dijo ya enojado haciéndome reaccionar y salir de la puerta por donde el paso y llego a su asiento que es el que está detrás del mío, Helios sonrió y fue a su asiento que es el queda a lado mío me di cuenta que mi hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada y me acerco a el

\- ¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Estás bien? O ¿estás enfermo?

\- estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas? Dijo el más tranquilo

\- es que me parece que hoy llegaste muy temprano dije

\- bueno… no tenía ganas de llegar hoy tarde dijo el sonriendo

\- enserio dije yo con una gota estilo anime en mi rostro es que la verdad el no sabe mentir _¿Por qué habrá venido hoy temprano?_ Me dije mentalmente

\- oye ¿mama ya se fue a la universidad? Pregunte

\- sí, me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y por eso se iba temprano y por cierto me dijo que no nos viene a recoger así que tenemos que ir caminando

\- ¿pero como entramos a casa? No tenemos llave dije asustada

-jajajaja hermanita por salir temprano de casa mama me dio la llave a mi dijo el mostrándome la "sagrada" llave, si se dan cuenta estoy usando sarcasmo

\- préstamela necesito ir a casa por la tarea de matemática dije desesperada

-te la daré con una condición dijo él con una sonrisa sádica

-¿Cuál es tu condición? Habla rápido dije ya que el salón comenzó a llenarse

\- me prestas la tarea de Ingles me dijo el sonriendo de manera inocente a lo cual yo me caigo a lo estilo anime

\- esa es tu condición grite enojada pensé que me diría otra cosa

\- sip, ¿aceptas o rechazas? Me dijo mostrándome la llave

\- está bien dije y me dio la llave, le preste el libro y Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, llegue a casa y cogía la tarea que estaba en mi escritorio, Salí de casa y vi el reloj eran 7:45 al darme cuenta volví a hacer maratón ya que la hora de entrada es a las 8:00 de la mañana y la maestra de la primera hora era estricta con la hora de llegada, llegue cansada a clases y abrí la puerta y me alivie de no ver a la maestra y caí al suelo para recuperar energías diciéndome "Llegue a tiempo" hasta que escuche

Señorita levántese del suelo dijo la maestra como sabrán no es bueno invocar a las personas porque ahora estoy siendo regañada junto a mi hermano ya que cuando me reto la profesora el sin darse cuenta se rio muy alto por lo cual la señorita lo reto y ahora estábamos parados en el pasillo y esperando que pasan los 10 minutos del castigo.

-¿terminaste de copiar MI tarea? Pregunte

\- sí y ¿tu tarea de matemática? pregunto el

\- se la di a Mitsuki para que me la guarde hasta que entremos dije mirándolo

\- Dame la llave dijo Darien con _**¿enojo?**_

\- ¿estás enojado por lo de esta mañana? Pregunte con una sonrisa

\- no fíjate estoy feliz dijo con sarcasmo

\- fue un accidente le dije viendo por la ventana

\- aun así no tenias porque haber conversado con el me dijo en un susurro

-¿Por qué? Pregunte curiosa por lo que dijo

\- porque el… dijo mi hermano

\- Rini y Darien ya pueden pasar dijo Helios abriendo la puerta interrumpiéndonos

\- si dije – vamos Darien no te quedes ahí parado dije riendo entrando al salón

\- si dijo el entro al salón fulminando con la mirada a Helios

 **Fin del pov**

 **Darien pov**

Estoy frustrado ¡ese Helios! que se cree que me va a quitar a mi hermanita tan fácilmente ¡no lo permitiré! Primero muerto a permitir que este con mi hermana porque en realidad yo… yo…mejor no lo digo porque ni yo mismo lo sé. La puerta se abrió y entro Rini y suspiro aliviada supongo que habrá dicho "Llegue a tiempo", la señorita entro y la castigo y yo sin querer me reí por una cara que hizo Akira mi mejor amigo y me castigaron por su culpa. Antes de salir del salón le lance una mirada asesina a Helios y AKIRA

-¿terminaste de copiar MI tarea? Pregunto Rini remarcando la palabra Mi

\- sí y ¿tu tarea de matemática? Pregunte al ver que no la traía en la mano

\- se la di a Mitsuki para que me la guarde hasta que entremos me dijo sonriendo la enana pero en qué momento se la entrego que no vi

\- Dame la llave dije enojado al recordar la escena de esta mañana

\- ¿estás enojado por lo de esta mañana? Pregunto con una sonrisa que me hizo creer que me leyó la mente

\- no fíjate estoy feliz dije con sarcasmo sabiendo que ella me leyó la mente

\- fue un accidente me dijo viendo por la ventana que estaba frente nuestro, a decir verdad me causa tranquilidad estar a su lado

\- aun así no tenias porque haber conversado con él se me escapo el pensamiento de mi mente

-¿Por qué? Pregunto curiosa por lo que dije creo que metí la pata

\- porque el… le iba a decir que cada vez que el nos habla sentía que sus intenciones eran otras ¿raro no?

\- Rini y Darien ya pueden pasar dijo Helios abriendo la puerta interrumpiéndonos no sé si lo hizo intencionalmente o que

\- si dijo Rini – vamos Darien no te quedes ahí parado dijo riendo entrando al salón como quisiera que esa sonrisa no desapareciera nunca me dije en mi mente

\- si dije entrando al salón fulminando con la mirada a Helios quien solo sonríe lo cual hace que me enoje aun mas

 **Varias horas después**

Era hora de receso por lo que baje con mi comida para sentarme en una banca detrás del colegio donde hay un árbol de cerezo lo cual hace que sea muy tranquilo estar aquí

\- Aquí estabas dijo una voz que se me hace muy conocida y mi enojo comienza a brotar

\- ¡Akira! Le digo enojado por lo que sucedió hace unas horas atrás

-Darien tranquilo yo no tuve la culpa que te rieras dijo él un poco asustado ya que sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer cuando estaba enojado

\- te disculpare estaba vez dije tranquilo no estaba tan enojado con él y nos pusimos hablar durante un tiempo hasta que a lo lejos vi a dos personas…esa era Rini y estaba con… ¡Helios!

-Ahora si lo mato dije levantándome bruscamente del lugar

\- DARIEN a dónde vas dijo Akira preocupado

-A matar a un niño con ojos ámbar y cabello blanco le dije muy enojado esperando que captara la indirecta

\- No creo que debas matar al nuevo dijo el rubio, ¿no había dicho que era rubio? Cierto nunca dije características ahora las digo mientras camino hacia donde ellos, Akira es rubio de ojos verdes jade su piel es blanca y es de la misma estatura que Rini esa son sus características por ahora porque ya llegue donde ellos dos

-Rini podemos hablar a solas le digo tratando de ocultar mi enojo

-está bien pero quita esa cara que parece que me quieres matar me dijo con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime

-vamos la agarre de la mano y nos fuimos muuuuyyy lejos de Helios y Akira

\- Rini que te dije que no te acercaras a Helios dije desesperado

\- Tu solo exageras dijo Rini enojada

\- no exagero solo te cuido dije mucho mas enojado

\- ¿Porque? Dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos rojos _no puede ser la estoy haciendo llorar_

\- porque el…no pude volver a terminar porque el timbre sonó y fuimos al salón muy enojado y así transcurrieron las clases

Fin del pov

Al terminar las clases los niños se dirigieron a casa en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo por lo que no prestaban atención a las acciones del otro hasta que sintieron unas miradas detrás de ellos como si alguien los siguiera por lo que ambos conectaron sus miradas después de algunas horas y a la vez voltearon sus rostros hacia atrás y no vieron a nadie a sí que salieron corriendo rápidamente a casa.

 **Detrás de un auto del lugar**

Ellos son tus hijos serena son muy lindos pero solo te quiero a ti por lo que tendré que eliminarlos y borrarlos de este mundo dijo un hombre levantándose y tomando otro camino…

Continuara…

Nota:

Ho.. ho..la ¿puedo salir? ¿No me mataran? Porque ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice pero tengo mis razones

Razón 1: Últimamente me he estado enfermando todos los meses T-T

Razón 2: vengo muy cansada del colegio y las tareas son un testamento T-T

Razón 3: recién termine de dar exámenes y parciales por lo que he estado muy agotada

Bueno prometo actualizar más seguido y la historia recién empieza


End file.
